Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow
"Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow" ("Aprende a Escuchar y Sonríe al Hablar") es el episodio 13.1 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Lumpy y Cuddles juegan al teléfono uniendo dos latas junto con cuerdas. Lumpy intenta hablar con Cuddles varias veces, pero Cuddles sigue diciéndole que retroceda un poco. Eventualmente, Lumpy alcanza el final de la cuerda y al tirar de él, se rompe. El próximo intento para jugar al teléfono, es conectando dos tazas de café. Desafortunadamente, Lumpy llenó las tazas con café y Cuddles, sin saber esto, se tira el café encima a sí mismo cuando lleva la taza hasta su oreja. Por último, Lumpy le entrega a Cuddles un molinillo de pimienta, teniendo un barril para él mismo. Lumpy habla en el barril, lo que envía una onda de sonido a través de la cuerda y hace que la pimienta vuele a la nariz de Cuddles. La pimienta le hace estornudar y la fuerza del estornudo a través de la cuerda llega con tanta fuerza a Lumpy que lo hace caer al suelo. Lumpy se sienta en el suelo, la sangre sale de sus oídos. Preocupado, Cuddles corre y grita a Lumpy, pero desde el punto de vista de Lumpy, no se puede oír nada. Lumpy va a ver a Sniffles, el médico, para obtener ayuda. Sniffles ve en una de las orejas de Lumpy. Y receta un aparato para escuchar para Lumpy, el cual le ayuda a escuchar de nuevo. Mientras camina por la calle, se encuentra con The Mole que está tocando un trombón. Lumpy escucha a través de su aparato y trata de colocar una moneda en el sombrero de The Mole, pero rueda fuera de sus manos y cae en la carretera. Él corre para recuperarla, pero no se da cuenta de que detrás de él viene un camión de mariscos, el cual es conducido por Russell. Russell toca la bocina, pero su advertencia cae en oídos sordos. Mientras intenta frenar, Russell cae en un bache, su camión se voltea, golpeando y matando a The Mole. Cuando se termina de estrellar termina siendo una ruina llameante. Lumpy consigue su moneda y la pone en el sombrero antes de notar los restos del camión. Su aparato para el oído fue destruido y él no puede oír los gritos de Russell en busca de ayuda, por lo que toma la moneda que le dio a The Mole (así como el sombrero) y la utiliza para llamar al hospital desde una cabina telefónica. Giggles contesta el teléfono, pero como Lumpy no puede oír nada, no responde, y como ella tampoco escucha respuesta alguna, cuelga teléfono. Lumpy intenta remarcar, pero el camión de Russell explota, enviando a volar varias de las piezas del camión, junto con algunos órganos de Russell, a la cabina telefónica. Lumpy vuelve a casa y no se da cuenta de su alarma de seguridad se ha encendido. Él mezcla algo, ajeno a los numerosos aparatos en su casa que están haciendo ruido. Él ve la escena del accidente en el noticiero de la noche y sube el volumen, pero todavía no puede oír el informe. Tiene una idea y une grandes altavoces a su TV, que son tan fuertes que sacuden las paredes de la casa de Flippy, al lado de la de Lumpy. Flippy, por su parte, está profundamente dormido, soñando acerca de montar a un unicornio por un hermoso prado. En el televisor, Handy aparece sobre los restos del camión aún en llamas, en su helicóptero para evaluar la situación. El ruido de las alarmas lleva su auto a la casa de Flippy. El cual, sueña que la versión malvada de sí mismo lo persigue y mata a la buena versión de él mismo, lo rebana con las aspas de su helicóptero. Se despierta con horror, agitando su cabeza, pero inmediatamente surge su lado malvado. Él lleva un hacha y toca el timbre de la casa de Lumpy, Lumpy no puede oír bien entre todas las alarmas. Irritado, Flippy lanza su hacha y comienza a tirar piedras a la ventana de Lumpy, tratando de llamar su atención. Luego tira un tronco afilado a través de la pared de la casa de Lumpy, el tronco pasa arriba de Lumpy, mientras él se agacha para recoger un trozo de zanahoria se le cayó. Exhausto, Flippy no nota que el tronco está regresando y es golpeado por él. Lumpy deja su remolque, se pone un sombrero de fiesta y lleva un pastel de cumpleaños en la cesta de su bicicleta. Flippy sigue a Lumpy en su helicóptero, tratando de cortarlo con las cuchillas de la misma manera que hizo consigo mismo en su sueño. Sin embargo, a medida que se acerca, él se imagina que Lumpy se convierte en la versión buena de sí mismo riendo y agitando la mano. Conteniendo las lágrimas, Flippy despierta de su trance e intenta detener el helicóptero, perdiendo el control de él y volando hacia la casa de Cuddles. Cuddles, al oír el ruido, sale a la calle y retrocede cuando ve acercarse el helicóptero de Flippy. Flippy estrella en el techo de la casa de Cuddles, pero sólo una de las helices del helicóptero se atora, dejando a Cuddles y Flippy ilesos. Flippy salta y ríe nerviosamente sobre el incidente, cuando el helicóptero comienza a moverse. Antes de que puedan correr, Cuddless y Flippy son asesinados por las helices de la cola del helicóptero, cortándolos en rodajas. Lumpy llega en ese momento y, al ver lo que ha ocurrido, comienza a pedir ayuda desde una lata atada a una cuerda. Antes de que termine el episodio, recibe una señal de ocupado. Moraleja "Actions speak louder than words" (Las acciones hablan más que las palabras). Muertes #The Mole es atropellado por el camión de Russell. #Russell muere cuando su camión explota. #Flippy y su unicornio son destrozados por las aspas del helicóptero de Flippy Malvado (en un sueño). #Flippy y Cuddles son destrozados por las aspas del helicóptero de Flippy (en la realidad). Heridas #Cuddles se quema una de sus orejas y el lado derecho de su cara. #Los oídos de Lumpy explotan luego de que recibiera el impacto del estornudo de Cuddles, amplificado por su barril. #Russell sufre algunas heridas luego de que su camión se estrella. #Flippy es golpeado por un tronco. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio, incluso durante escenas continuas. #El lado derecho de la cara de Cuddles está vendado (junto con una de sus orejas), a pesar de que sólo su mejilla derecha fue quemada. #La silla de The Mole aparece en el suelo luego de que muere, pero cuando Lumpy toma su moneda la silla desaparece. #Cuando The Mole muere la sangre es de color marrón, pero cuando Lumpy toma su moneda la sangre es roja. #El símbolo de la boina de Flippy cambia de lugares varias veces. #Cuddles sufre quemaduras de segundo grado en la cara, necesitando vendajes para cubrirla. Pero esa misma noche la cara de Cuddles ya no tiene los vendajes y su cara está completamente curada. Es imposible que una quemadura de ese tipo se cure tan rápidamente. #The Mole no debería poder tocar el trombón, ya que su boca está debajo de su ropa. #Se desconoce de donde sale el helicóptero que usa Flippy, ya que no aparece ninguno en su búnker ni en los alrededores. #Russell está del lado izquierdo del camión, pero de alguna manera sus restos salen volando en la dirección contraria. #Lumpy cae al suelo hacia atrás mirando al frente por lo tanto la lata no debería estar en su trasero. #El camión de Russell explota antes que llegue Handy pero en la TV de Lumpy el camion todavia no explota. #Es imposible que las aspas del helicóptero de Flippy pudieran estar ilesas y moverse cuando cortan el suelo. Curiosidades *El título del episodio hace referencia a la canción "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow" de la banda Ramones. *Fue estrenado junto con "Double Whammy Parte 1" y "Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2". *Flippy reaparece desde su última aparición en Easy For You to Sleigh. *El comienzo de este episodio es similar a un cómic del mismo nombre que aparece en el DVD Third Strike. *Ésta es la última vez que The Mole muere en la serie de TV, también es la primera vez que muere desde el episodio A Sight for Sore Eyes. *Es la primera vez que Fliqpy llora o siente empatía hacia otro personaje, ya que es caracterizado por no sentir remordimiento alguno por sus víctimas. *Al igual que "False Alarm" en este episodio, Lumpy no es el doctor. Debido a que Lumpy es el protagonista. *Cuddles llama a Lumpy por su nombre luego de que éste queda sordo. *Éste es el único episodio de TV donde Lumpy es visto viviendo en su remolque. *La herida de Lumpy es similar a la herida en los oídos de Giggles en From Hero to Eternity. *El remolque de Lumpy está decorado con imágenes de queso, botas y de él mismo. *El mal sueño de Flippy es un adelanto de su muerte posterior. *Ésta es una de las cuatro ocasiones donde Flippy trata de matar a Lumpy y fracasa. Las otras son Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy Parte 1 y By The Seat Of Your Pants. *Ésta es la primera vez que Kenn Navarro le da la voz a Flippy. *Éste es el primer episodio de la serie de TV donde Handy sobrevive. El segundo es Double Whammy Parte 1. *Éste es el único episodio hasta ahora donde Flippy Malvado no mata a nadie. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Friday the 13th Categoría:Episodios escritos por Kenn Navarro Categoría:Episodios escritos por Warren Graff Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy